Folge 24
Das Finale beginnt jetzt! Elias Acorn VS Metamorphia! Eggman setzt alles auf sie in der Hoffnung, zu gewinnen! Doch Elias kriegt Hilfe von Sonic the Hedgehog! Bei „Von Magie und Technologie Teil 3“ müssen Knuckles und Julie-Su sich ihrer größten Bedrohung stellen: Dr. Zachary und Kragok! Sonic gegen Scourge! Und Sonic kriegt unerwartete Hilfe... Eggmans Rache Teil 4 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius in Not]]thumb|[[Scourge the Hedgehog Anti-Sonic und König von Moebius]]thumb|[[Metamorphia Gestaltenwandler mit Ziel]]thumb|[[Elias Acorn König]]thumb|[[Dr. Eggman sieht sich selber als Gewinner]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]Metamorphia: Und jetzt bereite dich vor zu sterben! Elias: Nun gut! Elias holt sich ein Schwert Elias: Jett wird es Zeit zu … Was zum? Ein Warpring öffnet sich und Sonic springt raus mit Scourge im Schlepptau Sonic: Nimm das Faker! Sonic verpasst Scourge einen Kinnhaken Elias: Sonic? Sonic: Oh, König! Wie geht’s? Elias: Ein hässliches Vieh will mich töten. Möchtest du es töten? Sonic: Von mir aus gern! Chuck: Du schaffst es Sonic! Sonic spindasht Metamorphia und macht viele Homing Attacks auf sie, doch sie wehrt ab Sonic: Na wie schmeckts? Metamorphia: Halt dein Maul und stirb! Sonic: Das will ich … urgs! Scourge tretet Sonic in den Bauch Scourge: Na was denn, Sonic? Willst du gegen mich nicht mehr kämpfen? Sonic: Du bist so ein Idiot! Metamorphia: Danke du Narr! Metamorphia schmeißt Scourge gegen eine Wand Scourge: Umpf! Sonic: Na Scourge? Siehst du, was für ein Idiot du bist? Scourge: Halts Maul! Scourge macht eine Homing Attack auf Sonic Sonic: Autsch! Scourge: Na schmeckts? Metamorphia: Wie dumm ihr doch seid! Metamorphia nimmt Sonic und Scourge und knallt deren Köpfe zusammen Scourge: Jetzt reichts! Scourge macht viele Homing Attacks auf Metamorphia Metamorphia: Au! Jetzt werdet ihr beide Sonics sterben! Sonic: Hey Scourge! Scourge: Was? Sonic: Wollen wir uns verbünden? Scourge: Aber nur gegen Metabullshit! Metamorphia: Ok. Ich bin Metamorphia! Scourge: Interessiert uns doch nicht! Ok, Sonic. Nur noch dieses eine mal! Sonic: Klar, Faker! Metamorphia: Hey! Was geht da ab? Sonic und Scourge rennen zu Metamorphia und spindashen sie. Metamorphia fliegt nach oben, doch Sonic kommt und tretet sie nach oben. Sie knallt an der Decke. Metamorphia: Autsch! Sonic: Na siehst du Sterne? Bei Eggman Eggman: Metamorphia! Lass dich nicht vom Nagetier fertigmachen! Töte ihn! Metamorphia: Ok. Jetzt reichts! Ich mach aus euch Igelmatsch! Metamorphia verwandelt sich in Treibsand. Währenddessen Sally: Amy, woher kennst du sie? Amy: Ich hatte mal eine Begegnung mit ihr! Dulcy: Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Sally: Ok, womit das geklärt ist! Hamlin: Hey Sally! Sally: Was willst du, Hamlin? Hamlin: Sonic ist oben im Schloss am Verrecken! Sally: Was? Hamlin: Yep! Sally: Dann nichts wie rauf! Schloss Acorn Scourge: Was soll das? Sonic: Das frag ich mich auch! Metamorphia: Ihr seid mein! Sonic: Ach wirklich? Denkst du dasselbe, was ich gerade denke? Scourge: Hundertpro! Sonic und Scourge rennen auf dem Treibsand. Metamorphia: Hey, was? Scourge verpasst ihr einen Kick. Metamorphia: Autsch! Ich komme wieder! Metamorphia verwandelt sich in einen Flicky Sonic: Komm zurück! Scourge: Nimm das! Scourge kickt Sonic weg! Sonic: urgs! Scourge: Unsere Partnerschaft ist beendet! Was jetzt? Scourges Handy klingelt. Scourge: Ja? Finitevus: Ich bins! Scourge: Und was willst du? Finitevus: Ich brauche dich jetzt bei mir! Scourge: Ok. Scourge legt auf und nimmt sich den Warpring Scourge: Bye Loser! Scourge verschwindet Sally: Sonic geht’s dir gut? Sonic: Ja. Aber Scourge und Metamorphia sind entkommen! Amy: Ich frag mich jetzt, was mit Metamorphia passiert? Bei Eggman Eggman: Du hast versagt! Metamorphia: Aber das war keine Absicht! Eggman: Jetzt gib dir erstmal Ruhe. Metamorphia: Ok, Boss! Metamorphia geht Grimer: Sie bleiben ruhig? Eggman: Aber nur, weil sie ja ein paar Probleme bereitete! Grimer: Und was jetzt? Eggman: Lassen wir sie erstmal in Ruhe! Eggman ist geschlagen! Eggmans Rache endlich vorbei! Doch kriegen die Freedom Fighters Ruhe? Was ist mit Scourge? Die Fragen werden irgendwann beantwortet! Von Magie und Technologie Teil 3 thumb|[[Knuckles Der Hüter des Master Emerald]]thumb|[[Julie-Su traut ihre Augen nicht]]thumb|[[Dr. Zachary soziopathischer Ameisenigel des Eggman Empire]]thumb|[[Kragok will seine Rache]]thumb|[[Dr. Finitevus geisteskranker Albinoameisenigel]]thumb|[[Fiona Fox hinterhältige Füchsin]]Julie-Su: Du lebst? Knuckles: Unmöglich! Kragok: Dank Zachary doch! Knuckles: Du krankes …! Zachary: Du musst nicht rasten! Kragok: Und jetzt gibt’s Payback, Knuckles! Knuckles: NIEMALS! Knuckles schlägt Kragok ins Gesicht. Knuckles: Willst du noch Payback? Zachary: Komm gehen wir zur Dark Legion! Julie-Su: Was willst du Irrer in der Dark Legion? Zachary: Nur ein paar Geschäfte. Julie-Su zückt ihre Protongun raus. JS: Die müssen warten! Zachary: Oh, was für ein Fehler! Zachary schießt. Knuckles springt auf JS und keiner wurde getroffen. JS: Knuckles? Knuckles: Yep? JS: Schön, dass du mir hilfst. Doch ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Knuckles: Ups! Sorry! Wo sind Zachary und Kragok? JS: Keine Ahnung! Knuckles: Wir müssen sie finden! Bei Sonic Sonic: Wo ist denn Knucklehead? Scourge: Nicht da! Scourge tritt Sonic in den Bauch. Sonic: Urgh...Scourge? Fiona: Ich bin auch da. Sonic: Schön für dich! Scourge: Und jetzt...wtf? Shade taucht auf und tritt Scourge ins Bein. Scourge: Autsch! Shade: Nimm das Sonic! Sie gibt ihm einen Warpring. Sonic: Ok. Komm mal mit Scourge! Sonic nimmt Scourge in den Arm und springt in den Warpring. Fiona: Aber was zum... Shade: Nur noch wir beide Füchsin! Bei Relic Relic: (pfeift) Fini: Hallo! Relic: Nicht du schon wieder! Fini: Doch und ich will …! Knuckles: Fass den Master Emerald nicht an! Knuckles schlägt Finitevus ins Gesicht. Finitevus fällt von der Insel runter. Fini: NEIN! Aber ich komme wieder! Knuckles: Garantiert! Relic: Ihr seid wieder da? Wo ist denn Shade? Knuckles: Shade hat uns nicht angerufen und wir wussten, dass Finitevus den Emerald wieder wollte. Bei Shade Fiona: Ich glaube ich muss jetzt gehen...! Shade taucht hinter auf Shade: Ach wirklich? Shade tretet Fiona ins Gesicht und sie ist KO. Fiona: Bye! Shade: Feigling! Knuckles hat seine Arc. fertig! Finitevus besiegt! Fiona besiegt! Scourge besiegt! Doch kehren wir Knuckles jetzt schnell den Rücken und gehen... zum Raiju Clan? LIEST WEITER! Kategorie:Folgen